


你对她的五个谎言

by tomomeow



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomomeow/pseuds/tomomeow
Summary: 紫指导过十数代博丽的巫女，有无数对她们说谎的经验。可为什么对灵梦就如此困难？授权翻译，原文链接在内





	你对她的五个谎言

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Lies That You Tell Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550332) by [UnmovingGreatLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmovingGreatLibrary/pseuds/UnmovingGreatLibrary). 

第一章 “我不会对你说谎”

在灵梦身上要花些时间，就像她的母亲，和她母亲的母亲那样。

她不信任你。博丽神社的巫女自然不会信任妖怪，更何况是削弱了冥界结界的妖怪。不过，所有人都有弱点，只要找到就好。即便是你也有。

灵梦的弱点是食物，然而某一天你抱着一只纸箱出现在神社里时，她仍是有所戒备。“你来做什么？”

“嗯？不是很明显嘛？”你在她的桌前坐下，将纸箱放在桌上揭开。“外界带来的土特产。”

灵梦很努力地装作没有兴趣的样子，不过你仍能看见她眼里闪着贪婪的光。这是你给她带得最多的一次：成堆的薯片、两盒叠在一起的花哨的巧克力、一盒又一盒的饼干、 糖果、pocky……这里大概已经成为幻想乡里糖分聚集程度最高的地方了。她抬着手，几乎要拿起什么一样。“这是有什么目的？”

“嗯？”你撕开一块太妃糖，房间里充满了草莓的香气。你含住糖品味着它平衡得恰到好处的甜与酸，然后咬进去。“我非得有什么目的吗？”

“一般妖怪比起给我送吃的，更喜欢来吃我的食物。”

“就当是对你那么用功的奖励吧，”你带着一丝调笑的意味说。吞下太妃糖，你又抓起一颗巧克力。扯着包装纸的两端时，你似乎看见灵梦的手朝箱子动了动。“我还想来谈谈我之前请求合作的事。”

“哼哼，原来是要贿赂我，”灵梦说道，很得意的样子。你没有反驳；某种层面上确实是这样，何况让那孩子意识到你有其他动机对双方都有利。即便如此，灵梦明白这些之后似乎是不再有所保留，撕开一个大号巧克力棒的包装咬了一口，才说，“不感兴趣。”

“哦？你占了我的便宜，然后又要拒绝我？你不觉得这样有些无耻吗？”你将巧克力推进口中，露出你的招牌笑脸。这副在她出生前几百年你就已经塑造好的笑容。似乎是在说，你平静、耐心，即使应当觉得被冒犯了还是要无限地纵容她。“只是听我说完也不行吗？”

灵梦手上撕着一包薯片，可疑地看了你一眼。“你要是想在我吃东西的时候坐在那里讲话，大概也没什么不可以的。不过，可别指望我会听你讲。”

你让笑容舒展一些，纯粹为了激怒那孩子。“我很荣幸。我之前说过要来训练你练功和教你妖怪方面的知识，是吧？”你暂时停止进食，双手叠放在腿上。“能告诉我你拒绝的理由吗？”

“你是妖怪，”灵梦毫不犹豫地说。她往嘴里塞了一片薯片，然后补充道，“向妖怪学习妖怪退治不就没有意义了吗。”

你本应感到沮丧，然而此时她太像她的先代们了。小小年纪就开始为了退治妖怪而训练确实会使人变得顽固。“嘛，你到现在肯定也知道妖怪彼此之间并不团结吧。”

“不在乎。”灵梦又往嘴里塞了一片薯片。

“而且我活了千年，对妖怪的了解你是一辈子也无法企及的。”

“啊啊。”

你能看出她根本就没认真听，不过你对此早有准备。你将手伸进桌下打开的间隙，指尖触到了一只盘子的边缘。将它拽出来的一瞬间，浓厚的巧克力味充斥了房间，瞬间掩盖了从盒中飘出来的些许。你小心地将盘子置在桌面上，从间隙抽出一只叉子，缓慢地举起——

“……那、那个是啥！？”挑这个蛋糕花了好几个小时，不过看到灵梦的表情你就知道你的选择是正确的。她已经毫不掩饰地垂涎三尺了。

“嗯？只是我带回来自己吃的小点心。”你让叉子接近蛋糕，余光里看见灵梦在那龇牙咧嘴。

“诶？哦、哦哦，只是好奇罢了，”灵梦说。她侧过身又开始塞薯片。

你缓缓地切下蛋糕的顶端，将力道控制得恰好让每层之间的糖霜鼓出来，接着一整块舀起。她偷偷地瞄着你举起叉子……却半途停住。“啊啦，我突然发觉啊，”你不紧不慢地说，“这样的蛋糕我随时都可以吃到，你却可能从来都没吃过呢。这一块给你怎么样？”

灵梦闻声又转过来打量着那块蛋糕，不难看出她脑袋里正进行着无比激烈的思想斗争。“你还是在贿赂我，对吧？”

“嘛，是又怎么样。”你说，愉快地欣赏着她眼珠跟着叉子转的样子。“如果我把蛋糕给你，你能答应把我说的听进去吗？”

她仍是犹豫了，然而你知道她的防线已经崩溃了。“我听听而已。不会跟妖怪合作的。”

“嘛嘛。现在这样就好。”可你还是将蛋糕往上送，灵梦的身体也随之紧绷起来。

见你唇瓣分开，她连忙将上半身探过桌子。“喂、喂，你说过要给我的！”

哈哈。终于让她动摇了。你浮夸地在指间转了转叉子，把蛋糕呈递给她。“就当这是我给你上的第一课，巫女：你可以信任我。我不会对你说谎的。”

——————————

第二章 “你只是件工具”

今晚是你近几十年最激烈的一次战斗。虽然以往你都会留心去与新任的博丽巫女并肩作战以便衡量她们的力量，不过既然与月亮有关，这场异变你说什么也要介入。能够以队友的视角观察灵梦的战斗风格只是锦上添花罢了。

不过现在，一切都结束了。真正的月亮重新回到天上，你便解除了对时间的控制。今晚真的各种意义上都是个冗长的夜晚，然而灵梦打开神社的门进屋时还是蹦蹦跳跳的。她还没来得及点灯，满月的光辉就足以让你看见她在笑着。

“刚刚也不赖嘛，”她说着，在地板上舒展四肢。

“你做得不错，”你也笑着说。“感觉怎么样？”

“嗯？我还好。”

“还好吗。”有了灯光，你才得以确切地观察永夜异变对她的消耗有多大。你们确实赢了，不过她的衣服也被撕破了十多处，裸露出一道道浅伤。数小时的飞行将她的发丝搅乱，拼尽全力输出之后皮肤也附上一层半干的汗渍。啊啊。“蓝马上就带酒来了，不过看来我们应该先打理打理你。你看上去有些糟啊。”

她将头抬起到勉强能看见自己身体的高度，然后耸了耸一侧的肩膀。“我没事，”她说道，向你投去不耐烦的目光。“我记得我们战斗的那次你可把我弄得比这糟糕多了啊。你当时怎么没这么关心，呐？”

“老早的事了，”你佯装漫不经心地说。其实那时到现在还不足半年。她瞪了你一眼，你满不在乎地在她身后俯下身。“来，坐起来把上衣脱掉。”

“……哈？”

你责备似的轻轻用扇子敲了敲她的额头。“我是在命令你呢。”

她倔强地与你四目相望，却又叹口气坐起来，动手脱衣服。“如果你要做什么奇怪的事，现在退治你还来得及，听到没。”

她一圈一圈地解下缠胸布，你眼前便是她光裸的背部。上面散着几处淤青，不过她年纪轻轻，几天就康复了。更引起你注意的是她的每一处肌肉都紧绷着。即使现在好端端地待在自己家，她也因攒着没使完的气力浑身颤抖着。大概是肾上腺素还分泌得旺盛。也不怪她——毕竟跟一位月之贤者和一位永生的公主大战了两场。

不等她能有所抵抗，你双手握住灵梦的肩捏了捏。她紧张起来，你的拇指用恰到好处的力道在她背上画圈，她就稍稍缓和下来。你缓慢地向两侧挪动双手，将她肩部的酸痛一点点揉去。你能感觉到她的身体随之柔软下来，直到她终于完全放松。“按摩？认真的吗？”

“你有意见？”

“也不是……唔，不过你好像变得温柔了。”

你第一反应是想用戏弄的话回击她，却犹豫了。手上没停，小心地绕开一块青得发黑的新添的伤。这孩子刚刚冒着生命危险保护了幻想乡。绝大多数人类大概永远不会知道这件事，更不用说来感谢她了。这样看来，你给她按摩根本算不上什么大不了的事。“或许吧，”你承认道。

“呼嗯。”她得意洋洋地哼了一声，在你的手继续向下之后转了转肩。“不过我要是这样跟别人说，也没人信我吧。”

“嘛，如果明天又有什么异变，你却浑身酸痛起不了床，那可要麻烦我了啊。”

“难道神通广大无所畏惧的八云紫就不能承认自己关心别人吗？”

你沉默着，手指绕开另一块淤青。这个是先前躲闪的时机不恰当，被自己的阴阳玉砸到了吧，你想着。再重一点也许她就要折断一条肋骨了；若是在空中发生这种事，情况不容乐观。其实也不是什么大不了的事。你记忆中浮现出十数位在她这么大之前就已经死去的先代。年青的除魔师，一生总是短暂而灿烂。

只是很多个不应该过于亲近博丽巫女的原因之一罢了。

“灵梦，”你将嗓音压得冰冷。“别误会了。我需要你来维持幻想乡的平衡和博丽大结界。于我，你只是一件工具。”

她的身体吃惊地僵住，又在你掌下稍稍萎缩下去，可她说出口的只是，“这样……是嘛。”

这样更好，你向自己保证道。

——————————

第三章 “我只是醉了”

灵梦从月都凯旋归来可是一件大事。红魔馆的即兴游泳宴会，加上你们从月球偷来的酒，再加上所有人挣着分享自己的故事，这大概是鬼族离开之后你参加过最热闹的宴会了。

不得不承认，你有些得意忘形了。毕竟也是准备了几年的计划。现在施行完毕，幽幽子也急着想同你庆祝。六七碟猛烈的（偷来的）月酒下肚，夜深时分你们已经醉得只能傻笑着彼此搀扶了。自几年前她闹着要让西行妖开花以来，你们好久没玩得这么尽兴。

就算已酒精上头，一整晚上你也不忘不时留意灵梦的动向。你发现她也总瞟着你，看你和幽幽子在人群边缘玩闹，一杯比一杯多地互相劝酒。你觉得有趣，于是在大家开始零零散散地回家，妖梦也带着酗酒过度的主人归去之后，你便动身去拜访灵梦。

“灵梦！干杯！”在她开门进屋之前你已坐在她桌前了。月酒早没了，不过你开了一瓶灵梦的酒，笑嘻嘻地朝她举起碟子，然后仰头饮尽。

灵梦瞪着你，大概是在思索要不要在意你私闯神社这件事，最终只是摇了摇头。“你还没喝够吗？”

“啊啊，你忘了吗，”你说道，醉得心满意足。你愉快地倾斜酒瓶又酌一碟，洒出些许，朦胧间险些决定用舌舔起来，又想起来还要为那孩子树立榜样。你再次一饮而尽，余香溶解在你舌尖上，惹得你满足地叹出一口气。“人类才讲节制。我们妖怪不需要……要那种东西没用。”

“真是不知廉耻，”她在你对面坐下。“不过我觉得我不应——”然而你已经在为她倒另一碟了。递过去时她疲倦地笑笑，还是妥协了，“再喝一点也行。”

“干杯！”你一敬酒，光是举起碟子就落得摇摇晃晃，只得扑在桌上，一只手用肘部支撑着身体喝干了。你意识模糊地考虑了片刻，决定再喝之前还是稍等片刻为好。谈话嘛！对，现在应该开始谈话了。“所以说你……第、次却都，怎么样？”发现自己连问题都说不清楚，你放声笑起来，被自己毫不优雅样子逗乐了。

灵梦礼貌地待你停下。“月都挺怪的，”她说。她放下碟子，你马上开始为她续杯。“他们也没对我做什么。貌似还把我招待得不错？……说实话我到现在也不明白一切都是为了什么……”

“当然是，酒啦！”差不多吧。

“感觉不太可信……”她说。嘬完你为她倾的那碟酒，她也趴在桌上，发出一声醉酒人特有的发泄似的叹息。“不管怎么说，我以前还不知道原来人类能强到那个女孩子那种程度……”

你麻醉的大脑花了一秒来处理这句话，然后冒出一个名字：依姬。对，就是她。“其实他们用的科技都是犯规啦。连我都没法应付。不造这样说你会不会好受一些。”你稀里糊涂地伸手去拍拍灵梦的脑袋以示安抚……没过几秒就已经变成使劲揉她的头发了。刚从泳池回来还湿着，灵梦的头发乱七八糟地各处竖了起来。

“紫、紫！”她慌忙抽身，却自己也晕乎乎地往后摔倒，膝盖咚地一声撞在桌子底面。桌子稍稍倾斜了一些，酒瓶便不紧不慢地倒下，瓶内的液体泼在她身上。她惊叫着手忙脚乱地去接，也难免让腿上湿了大片。她忙着整理衣服，你却不自觉地用视线描摹她身体着因潮湿而愈发明显的轮廓。眼前便是一幅美景：她烦恼的时候会露出那种可爱的表情，平时单调的巫女服被酒浸透几块变得有些色气……你猛然意识到，灵梦不再是你记忆中那个瘦瘦长长的小女孩了。脸颊上添了一把与酒精毫不相干的新火，你想也没想就沿着桌子溜到她身旁。

“快去找条毛巾什么的，我——”你凑上前去，灵梦没了声。你们的脸相距不足几厘米，直到你捕捉到她的颈部有一滴酒在反光。你轻笑着贴近，吐舌舔上去，然后一直一直向上舔。

酒的味道基本被，嗯，灵梦的味道掩盖了。你对此……毫无怨言。

“你、你在干什么啊？！”

“这样也很美味……”你轻飘飘地说，又顺着她的脖颈舔了一口。“妖怪想要吃掉一个人类小女孩，可不止有一种方法哦……”

灵梦抽身时你没有阻止她，即使是现在这个状态，你在看到她的表情之前也明白自己犯下了多大的错。她红着脸莫名其妙地用手背擦掉脖子上你的口水。见她好像也不是恶心透顶的样子，你难免觉得开心。“真是的，你喝了酒就成变态了，”她在裙子上擦干了手。

这不是你第一次想做这种事了，不过但愿是最后一次。绝对是最后一次。想要清醒过来的话你瞬间就做到了。你双手叠放在腿上，略微垂下头，以表愧疚。“当然。你说的对，”发现自己还能维持平稳的语气，你感到一丝自豪。“失礼还请原谅。我只是醉了。”

——————————

第四章 “我会一直在你身边”

灵梦在你怀里哭了足足十分钟，你仍不知道她在哭什么。好像是和那个雾雨小姑娘有关。她无休止地抽泣着，停下来说明情况的机会都没有。

你只知道她现在混乱不堪了。你又能做到什么呢？你抚摸她的发丝，她毫无反应。你轻声细语地安慰她，却连她听见没有也不得知晓。你主导过波及幻想乡里绝大部分生灵的计划，与吸血鬼的帝王和月都的女神交战过……然而此时此刻，你却觉得自己无能得像一个平凡的人类。

等她逐渐安静到只是轻轻地吸着鼻子，仿佛过了一个永恒之久。在此期间你已做好准备。“感觉好些了吗？”你悄悄从桌面上拿来一杯水，放在她触手可及的地面上。

像其他所有事一样，这也是你精打细算下的一步棋，倒也凑效。灵梦盯着那杯水看了一会儿，哼哼唧唧地从你腿上爬起来。“并没有，”她低声说，喝了一口水。“不过也没到要死掉的程度。”

你抚平裙子，腿部方才她脸贴过的地方有一块潮湿，不过……嘛，现在这个不重要。“你是不是应该告诉我发生了什么？”

她又喝了一口水，放下杯子。“没什么。”

“我又不是不了解你。你不会因为没什么就哭十分钟。”

灵梦只是低下头，以沉默作为回应。嘛，她不配合，你自有办法。她兴致缺缺地看着你挥出一只手，指尖在空气里划出硕大的间隙。“你在做什么？”

“嘛。”另一条间隙无声地在那孩子身后张开。你双臂伸进面前那个，当她意识到时，你的手已经从她背后伸出，圈住她的腰，将她拉进身后的间隙里。“做这个啦。”

灵梦惊叫一声落在你怀里，在你拽着她靠在你身上时抗拒地蹬了蹬腿。刚开始训练她的时候这样做应该会更舒服。现在，她已经长得跟你一样大了。你凑上前去，刚好能在她耳侧细语，“别忘了，我有的是办法让你开口，小姑娘。”

“我现在可没心情，”她嘟囔着，却没有抵抗。你的手指在她腹部交合起来，她似乎才终于承认你并不会轻易放过她的事实。“我跟魔理沙吵了一架，行了吧？我们……没在一起了。”

你顿住了，开始消化这些话。理性觉得你应该为她感到悲伤，而且在某种层面上确实是这样。那两位在一起是一对不错的妖怪退治组合，也是一对不错的情侣。然而魔理沙并不是一位适合延续博丽血脉的伴侣。最初你就尝试过阻拦这场恋情。

你也不得不向自己承认，可能也是因为你稍为有一点嫉妒。可是这牵连着幻想乡的未来；你不允许感性去干扰自己对如此重要的事务的判断。事情变成这样是在往好的方向发展。不过灵梦不需要听你说这些话。此时此刻，她需要你的帮助，而不是要你像个小女朋友似的吃醋。你紧紧抱了抱她。“我很抱歉。有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

“没什么。我现在只想一个人待着。”

她却没有从你怀里离开。你趁此机会仔细看了看她。眼睛仍红肿着，还挂着因几个晚上没有睡好留下的黑眼圈。头发散着，没怎么打理的样子。从神社的状态来看，最近应该没怎么做饭。确实，她从不会主动去寻求帮助。

这就是为什么有你在。

你将手指插进她的发丝，轻轻梳理着，她一言不发地向后靠在你身上。慢慢地，你将它们理顺，又开始将它们攒成两束。

“你在干什么？”

“做个小实验。嘘。”一手握着其中一束，你用另一只伸进一条小的间隙，直接伸进你放杂物的抽屉。里面混杂着少许附魔的小物件、家里的小摆设、外界带来的土特产、以及橙带回家的杂碎。盲目地翻找了一两分钟，你的手指终于触到了要找的物品。你抽出它，将一只彩色橡皮筋从上面轻轻拨下去，然后将它套在那束头发上。你成功吸引了她的注意，套另外一只时她扭着脖子想往后看。再开一个间隙，你取出一面手镜。“看看吧。”

镜子在灵梦面前，你能看到你给她扎的双马尾，以及她努力维持表情的样子。“你不觉得我这个年纪已经不适合这种模样了吗？”

“唔，是吗？你们人类那么短寿，我可记不清。”你当然记得清。“你今年多大了，十一岁？”

“二十岁，”她用一种“你就不能让我好好伤心吗”的恼怒的语气说着。

“我倒是没看出来有什么区别。”这次你话语里稍带了些调笑的意味。灵梦似乎是疲倦得不愿意计较，却也已经不再是那种紧绷的疲劳。她将更多重量压在你身上，在你的手臂再次圈住她时合上眼睛。“呐，灵梦？”过了几分钟。

“什么？”

“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”

她闭着眼，有些愧疚地挪了挪。“不知道。昨天？”

“啊啊，我猜也是这样。那就说明你有一整天没用的食材。趁你悲痛欲绝，我可以做一顿大餐吃。”

她哼了哼。“我除了渍物和米饭也没什么能吃的……”

“那就是渍物和米饭的大餐了。……如果你求我的话，说不定能给你也吃一点。”

你确实应该装作不是单纯在为给那孩子做饭找借口的样子，却有些做不到。她却应和着，“真是贪婪的妖怪，”她打了个哈欠，在你怀里找了个更舒服的姿势。“我要把你们都退治掉。”

“有种就试试啊，巫女。”

她疲倦地笑笑，脑袋搁在你肩上。她温热的呼吸微微蹭在你脸上。不知为何你觉得难耐，好一会儿才做到不去在意那种感觉，提醒自己只是在安抚一名学徒，再没有别的什么。你抽身离开时，她小声说，“呐，紫……”

“嗯？”

“……谢谢。”她像是稍微缓过神来，理了理头发。犹豫片刻，她接着说，“我唯一能依靠的是只妖怪，挺可悲的，是吧？”

现在你开始怀疑灵梦和魔理沙是为了什么而吵架了。她确实总看不惯魔法使更为温和的维护和平的手段……而且，你还怀疑，她嫉妒魔理沙可以做出那样的选择。

她没有选择的资格，因为要遵循那些你在十多代之前参与创建的传统。

你庆幸她看不见你的表情。你从背后越过她的肩，在她脸颊上留下一个吻。从长远来看，这样只会对她造成更多伤害，你却不忍做出除此之外的举动。“嘛，我啊……会一直在你身边的。”

——————————

第五章 “我从未爱过你”

在各种方面上，你都获得了成功。

博丽灵梦活到了二十余岁，胜过大多数先代。符卡规则成功运行，你甚至愿意相信她会健康又长寿。而且，明天她就要结婚了。是和人里一位不错的男孩子；不出几年博丽血脉就要迎来下一代了。你亲自做了占卜。幻想乡的未来从未如此光明。

一切都好。你出色地完成了工作。你只是犯了一些过失，现在，是时候弥补了。

“打扰了，”你说着跨进神社的门。这也许是你最后一次不请自入。毕竟，过了明天，就不只是灵梦住在这里了。

神社里几年都没有这样整洁。倒不是之前很乱，只是几件零散的衣物和未冲洗的杯子总是营造出一种懒散又有生气的氛围。现在，没有一样散落的物品。你不觉得会一直维持这样，然而此时的整洁却令你有些难以言表地悲伤。

不见灵梦的身影，不过，房间的后墙上挂着她的白无垢。即便是这样挂在衣架上，白色的婚服仍完美无瑕，比起衣物更像是一件艺术品。你确信穿在她身上会更好看。你伸出手套包裹着的手指，将一片布料捏在指间——

门开了，停顿片刻又关上。“如果你弄脏了，可是要赔偿的，知道吗。”

声音从身后传来，不过在哪你都能认出灵梦的嗓音。“啊啊，原来你在这里啊。我前不久还怀疑你紧张得跑到外界去了。”

“我去人里处理了些最后的杂务。”她走到你身旁，仔细检查你方才触碰的地方。“……你来做什么？”

“嗯？我不能在徒儿结婚前夕来看看她吗？”

她叹了口气，却不是以往那种故作恼怒的叹息。“我今天有点忙，好吗？我不想赶你出去，不过如果你只是想来喝我的酒然后烦我六个小时……”

“我还没有不讲理到那个程度吧。我只是想看看你的情况。”你关上扇子面向她，用它挑起她的下巴，打量她的面容。眼睛布上了血丝，头发看起来也是一两天没有洗了……上一次她这么糟糕还是神社被弄塌之后。“你有好好吃东西吧？”

“吃了……”

“睡得够久吧？明天你肿着眼睛可不好，你说是吧？”

“紫……”她偏头躲开扇子，揉了揉刚才被抵住的地方。“你知道我结婚之后，你就不能每周都闯进来玩大姐姐的游戏了吧？”

只是一句玩笑话……却超乎寻常地刺痛了你。你举起扇子遮住下半边脸，装作嬉笑的样子努力掩饰皱起的眉头。“是这样吗？”

“是的。我没事，好吗？”说着，她背过身跪在桌前。“我已经是成年人了。我能照顾好自己的。”

你无言地杵着，她忙着擦拭茶壶。忍受不了这种沉默，你向前迈了一步。“再最后陪我这个老妖怪玩一玩吧。”你从她手中夺过茶壶，得意地看着她恼怒的样子。“至少让我为你泡些茶。”她无言地目送你将茶壶拎走。

你等待着水在灶台上逐渐沸腾起来，心里不断斥责自己。着实应当赶紧办完事就走，但是这么突然真的好吗？你还要……营造好氛围。对。让她慢慢来。不需要再让事情变得更难受了。

趁机冷静了下来，将新沏好的茶端回桌子时，你甚至觉得自己对事态有所掌控。她有些不耐烦地看着你倒好两杯茶，你想也没想地跪坐在她身边。于是你们便都朝向关闭的门，却都不起身去打开。仿佛这是一场游戏，看彼此之间谁会先对盯着一堵墙感到厌倦。

灵梦居然先认输了。她将空了的茶杯放下，沉默地坐了几分钟，然后缓缓地向一侧倒下，直到靠在你身上。“我没事，真的。只是，那个婚礼，你懂吗？”

仿佛连她的声音也消瘦下去。你默默地点头放下茶杯，转头去看灵梦。她的脑袋靠在你肩上——这些日子里，她这样做需要稍微弯腰了——手不安分地摆弄着衣角。

这……不是你应该做的事，却也无法轻易脱身。你犹豫了，心知应该将她推开，告诉她你来是为了什么，做些什么都好，却只能贴过去，吻她的太阳穴。“就算我是个贪婪的妖怪，你也是个愚蠢的女孩，”你说着，气息扰动着她的发丝。“你看起来离死亡边缘不远了。临近婚礼紧张很正常，但是你也应该好好照顾自己。”

“那要看是为了什么紧张了，”她轻声说。紧张感油然而生，你脑内警钟长鸣，但在你决定好开口要说什么之前，她的手已经滑下去，按在你的上面。

“灵梦，你在——”你停住了，意识到一颗泪正顺着她的脸颊下滑。

啊啊。

啊啊，你犯了一个错误。

“抱、抱歉，”察觉到你看见了，她慌忙说着，匆匆用另一只手抹眼睛。“像笨蛋一样，但是我……有一瞬间以为……你是来阻止我的。”她发出一声压抑的笑，脸埋进你的颈窝，闷闷地开始啜泣。

你僵住了，生怕暴露了内心暴风雨一样混乱卷起的情感。她比所有先代都晚婚，未婚夫也是远亲介绍认识的。你见过那个男孩，虽然他看上去还不错，灵梦看见他时，却不像看见魔理沙那样笑得光彩四溢。不像……有时看见你那样。你并非未曾怀疑过她并不想这样。

“好啦……”你将她紧紧拥住，抚摸她的头发，想要掩饰自己的慌张。眼里已经感觉潮湿了。这些事从来就不是为了灵梦的幸福，也不是为了你。然而，也不应该这样告终。绝不。

她在你肩头放声大哭，直到你确信她体内再也没有可以挥霍的水分，仍固执地发出虚弱的干咳。等她终于完全安静下来，你才艰难地开口道，“对不起。我不知道……”

“我以为你能解决这件事的，像所有其他的事那样，”她苦笑道。你张口想回应些什么，却一个字也吐不出来。现在想要凭几句话就改变这一切已经晚了。她似乎是读懂了你的沉默，慢慢地挪开了。“现在我大概看上去很可怜吧，呐……”她用袖子蹭了蹭眼睛，终于抬头看你。“紫，我……”

灵梦没再说下去，在接下来的几秒内，你们只是静静地对视着。然后就已经在接吻，她的唇附在你的唇上，尝起来是茶的味道，也不知是谁先靠近。意识到确实不应该这样做后你发出一声抗拒的喘息，却不忍让自己停下。现在不行。一边吻着她，你跪坐起来转过身面向她。一只手埋入她发间，直到要靠另一只手来支撑自己时你才意识到她正向后倒下。

她在地板上躺好，唇与你分开。脸颊上还挂着未干的泪水，她还是乱七八糟的，却悄声说，“别停……”

终于，你才是手忙脚乱不知所措的那一方了。看着她这样——躺在你身下，发丝散在地板上，一副急需抚慰的样子……你做的梦都不像这样诱人。你耗尽毅力想让语气变得重一些，结巴着说，“灵梦，我不知道你这是要——”

她勾住你的后颈，在她将你扯下去时你丝毫没有抵抗。“别把我当小孩子了，”她说着，言语间的恼怒是你在数周内第一次听到的她疲倦与绝望之外的感情。她的唇又贴上来，更饥渴地吻着，扯着你的，在你心里燃起一星火花。这样能行吗？这样……真的可以吗？你从未想象过会是她迈出第一步。她停下来，满足地轻叹一声。“我知道这样……是不对的，但是我想要这样。你懂吗？这是我自己的决定。”

这时你才知道她都明白。才知道你不用再向她隐瞒。才知道她已学会掩饰自己的感情。才知道她成长到懂得了博丽的巫女的职责——所有的职责，知道她不会让这些阻挡她去做必须做的事。

毕竟，她的自我否认，是向最优秀的导师习来的啊。

这一切让你如释重负，脑袋眩晕起来，顺着她的脸颊向下吻着，一下比一下更重，直到咬向她的脖颈。隐约有汗水的咸腥由她的肌肤溶解在你舌尖，你开始战栗。真是绝美。真是鲜活。你是可以跟幽幽子做这种事，相比之下她超自然的躯体却冰冷又死寂。幽幽子是永恒的完美，灵梦的身体却不断地变化着，一直在生长、衰老、更替。此时此刻的状态，再也不会第二次出现。像是一件第一无二，绝世仅有的艺术品，为你所独占。

你抬起头，唇在她皮肤上蹭着，停下来欣赏你留下的红色的新月状的闪着唾液的牙印。“别这么重……”她细声道，却又把你拽了下去。直到你再次沿着她的颈部亲吻，她才放开按住你的手，滑下去将上衣扯起。你不情愿地挪开片刻让她脱下衣服扔在一旁，只剩一圈缠胸布。这时她好像才发现自己在做什么，移走视线，羞怯地解开。

即便有些想立刻开动，你还是决定不紧不慢地细细品味。你深吸一口气稳住自己，将帽子置在一旁，向她露出数日来第一个发自内心的笑容。你俯身，头发散乱地垂着，沿着她无遮掩的身体滑动。戴着手套的手抚上她的脸颊，另一只顺着她身侧抚摸着，在她胸前停下。你轻轻捏了捏她的胸部，拇指挑逗地在仍娇小的乳尖周围打转，低语道，“在明天早晨之前，你是我的。”

——————————

清晨的第一声鸟鸣将你唤醒，灵梦仍蜷在你身侧。昨晚的某个时候，你们挪到被褥上，不过也只是为了更舒服而不是别的什么。后来能在上面睡着也只是意想不到的收获。你发现自己只穿着一条丝袜，因为脱下衣服时过于匆忙。如果有谁走进来看见你们，一切都要被毁了，你却着急不起来，散漫地四周走着，捡起自己的衣物。

一整晚，潜意识里都存留着以后应该怎么办的问题。你仍旧渴望能找到弥补一切的方法，回应灵梦对你的信任的方法。如果是在半年前，也许你能够做些什么。取消婚礼……另外找一个让灵梦生孩子的方法，或者劝说一位远亲让自己的女儿来继承博丽的巫女，不管是什么也好。只依赖一个家系总是会出问题的……如果你去寻找过，或许你能够利用哪处的漏洞。

但是现在一切都晚了。在婚礼的早晨跟一只妖怪逃走对神社一点好处也没有。也许……也许再过几年可以。但不是现在。

你正扣着胸罩，就听见灵梦在身后苏醒过来。捡起裙子时，她开始挪动身体。穿上后没过多久，她已经来到你身后。她将手放在你腰上，凑过来亲亲你的脸。“早……”她说着，打了个哈欠。

“早上好，灵梦。”即使没有回头看她，你也敏锐地察觉到她仍赤裸着身体。不谈其他，只是她紧贴着你的身体也温暖到不像是隔着两套衣服的样子。你开始戴手套。“你应该收拾收拾了。离婚礼还不到十个小时。”

“我……”她一下子噎住，然后叹了口气。“我想也是。昨晚……什么也没改变，是吧？”

“是。”你应道。然而在某种层面上却不是这样。灵梦已经从你的学徒变成了与你同等的合作者。“什么也没有。你今天要结婚。”

她沉默了。你趁机收拾好自己的物品，穿好衣服。再次面向她时，你已将太阳伞拿在手中。她耐心地注视着你，在晨光中赤身裸体，你不得不花些时间来整理思绪。在来这里之前你就知道你要说的是什么了。你又伸手抚住她的脸颊，迫使她与你四目相对。“灵梦，”你说道。“你明白吗？我从未爱过你。”

对于语气的把握，你有千年的经验，在你来这里之前，那句话也在你脑内排演了一整周。世间凡人没有谁听了那种肃寂的语气说出那样的话语而不心碎。灵梦颤了颤，脸颊却染上红晕。“我想我明白了，”她说道。她靠近你，无比温柔地与你接吻，念念不舍地滞留着。分开后她眼里已泛起水汽，却仍笑着说道，“再见，紫。”


End file.
